se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Italia/España
Reyes españoles con mandatarios italianos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| PRINCIPE-ITALIA:ROM-05. Roma, 2 oct 01.- El Príncipe de Asturias acompañado del presidente italiano, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, a su llegada al Palacio del Quirinal, para asistir a la cena ofrecida por el presidente de la República, en su primer día de estancia oficial en este país. EFE/Manuel H. de León/re Felipe VI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Los Reyes, con el presidente de la República italiana. / Foto: Reuters | Vídeo: Atlas Felipe VI - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| S.M. el Rey recibió en el Palacio Real al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella. Casarealtv Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe (R) is welcomed by European Commission President Romano Prodi (L) as he arrives at Commission headquarters in Brussels December 3. Felipe is on visit to Belgium to attend the wedding of Belgium Prince Philippe and his Fiancee Mathilde d'Udekem d'Azoz which will take place tomorrow. HRM//ME Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Prince Felipe of Spain and Princess Letizia of Spain attend the John Paul II Beatification Ceremony held by Pope Benedict XVI on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. Felipe VI - Mario Monti.jpg| El príncipe de Asturias, acompañado por el presidente de la UEFA, Michel Platini, y el primer ministro italiano Mario Monti. Vanitis Felipe VI - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Felipe VI, Letizia Ortiz y Matteo Renzi | GTRES |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Carlos of Borbone (Juan Carlos de Borba¦n y Borba¦n-Dos Sicilias), king of Spain with Sofia queen of Spain, Giovanni Leone, 6th President of the Italian Republic from 1971 to 1978, with his wife Vittoria Michitto, during an official visit, Rome, ca.1975-1978 - Date of Photo: 1975-1978 ca. Juan Carlos I - Sandro Pertini.jpg| La imagen de la final entre Italia y la Alemania Federal fue la del presidente de la República de Italia, Sandro Pertini, celebrando por todo lo alto en el palco al lado del Rey Juan Carlos I los goles la azurra a sus 86 años. marca.com Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| During his official trip to Italy, the Spanish King Juan Carlos and Sofia in a photo in Rome with Italian politicals Francesco Cossiga (R) and Giulio Andreott, 1981, Rome. Italy.(Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images). Juan Carlos I - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con la figlia Marianna incontra i reali di Spagna, Juan Carlos e la regina Sofia Guarda anche: Dall'Assemblea Costituente al Quirinale. Sky TG24 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Il cordiale incontro del Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.M. il Re di Spagna Juan Carlos, in occasione del Simposio COTEC di Italia, Spagna e Portogallo. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente italiano, Giorgio Napolitano (i), durante el encuentro que han mantenido este mediodía en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. EFE Juan Carlos I - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos recibe el saludo del Presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella. Casa de S.M. el Rey Juan Carlos I - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Visita di Stato del Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos di Borbone. Il Re di Spagna, Juan Carlos I, e la Regina, Sofia di Grecia, salutano il Ministro degli Affari Esteri, Lamberto Dini. Archivio fotografico / XIII Legislatura della Repubblica italiana / Presidenza Luciano Violante Juan Carlos I - Romano Prodi.jpg| Tras el concierto con el que se inauguró la presidencia española de la UE, don Juan Carlos se reunió con el jefe del Ejecutivo español, José María Aznar, y el presidente de la Unión Europea, Romano Prodi, en el palacio Real Juan Carlos I - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos mantuvo una conversación con Silvio Berlusconi. REUTERS Juan Carlos I - Mario Monti.jpg| Fuente: El Rey con el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti. Foto: EFE Primeros ministros españoles con mandatarios italianos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Matteo Renzi - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Matteo Renzi y Pedro Sanchez se abrazan en Bolonia tras la intervención del dirigente socialista español. Efe |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during a traditional welcoming ceremony at El Pardo palace June 27. Scalfaro is in Spain on a two-day official visit. Reuters / Sergio Perez - stock.adobe.com Giorgio Napolitano - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Napolitano: “La UE es garantía de prosperidad futura”. republica.com Mariano Rajoy - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella - EFE Mariano Rajoy - Romano Prodi.jpg| Jaime Mayor Oreja, Mariano Rajoy, Ana Palacio, Romano Prodi y José María Aznar, durante el acto de homenaje a Loyola de Palacio en la sede del Parlamento Europeo. (Tarek / EFE) Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Rajoy y Berlusconi se saludan durante una reunión del Partido Popular Europeo. | Efe Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Mario Monti.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Mario Monti, el pasado junio en Roma. G3ONLINE Enrico Letta - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| Enrico Letta y Mariano Rajoy, en Roma. REUTERS Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi, junto a Mariano Rajoy. Gtres Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 27/01/2017. El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su reunión en el Palacio de La Moncloa con el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Paolo Gentiloni. Foto: Flickr de La Moncloa - Gobierno de España |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta Jose' Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro Spagnolo. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Napolitano con Josè Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro di Spagna. presidenti.quirinale.it José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Romano Prodi.jpg| Zapatero mantiene esta tarde una bilateral con Romano Prodi EUROPA PRESS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il presidente Berlusconi con l'omologo spagnolo Zapatero. La Stampa José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti, Guy Verhofstadt y José Luis Rodriguez Zapatero. / Foto: http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (R) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar before their meeting at Moncloa Palace November 29. Ciampi is in Spain for a two-day official visit. SP/ME Giulio Andreotti - José María Aznar.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, junto al ex presidente del gobierno español José María Aznar Efe Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| AZNAR/D`ALEMA:MADRID.El presidente del Gobierno José María Aznar (i) y el primer ministro italiano Massimo D`Alema posan para los fotógrafos a la entrada del Palacio de La Moncloa donde hoy mantuvieron una reunión.EFE/Barriopedro (IMAGEN DIGITAL) Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) applauds as Spanish Justice Minister Angel Acebes (top L) and Italian Justice Minister Piero Fassino exchange documents after the two countries signed an accord at Chigi palace in Rome November 28, 2000. The accord, signed on Tuesday, creates a "Common Judicial Space" between the two countries and aims to help Italy extradite suspected mafiosi and terrorists who have fled to Spain. Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato (bottom R) looks on. VP/FMS José María Aznar - Romano Prodi.jpg| Javier Solana, Josep Piqué y Loyola de Palacio, Jacques Chirac, José María Aznar y Romano Prodi José María Aznar - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José María Aznar, habla por teléfono móvil junto al primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, ayer en Copenhague. AP Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian economist and academician Mario Monti, German-born American politician Henry Kissinger (Heinz Alfred Kissinger), President of the Spanish Government José Maria Aznar, Spanish doctor and journalist and director of the Holy See Press Office Joaquin Navarro-Valls, Italian politician Francesco Rutelli and Italian manager and president of the FIAT Paolo Fresco talking sitting at a table during the Ambrosetti International Forum in Villa d'Este. Cernobbio, September 2001. Enrico Letta - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar, con el primer ministro italiano | FAES |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Madrid con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, y con los líderes de la oposición Felipe González y Santiago Carrillo. El PAÍS, 28 MAY 1980 Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Francesco Cossiga next to Felipe Gonzalez The presidents of the Italian Republic and Spain in an official act Bettino Craxi - Felipe González.jpg| Imagen de archivo de Bettino Craxi y Felipe González. EFE Giovanni Goria - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Giovanni Goria, mantendrá, durante la breve visita que hará mañana, jueves, a Madrid, una entrevista con el presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, y será invitado a una cena por el rey Juan Carlos, en el palacio de la Zarzuela. 9 SEP 1987. El País Felipe González - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, junto a Felipe González en 1990. El Mundo.es Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (L) and Spanish Prime Minister Felipe Gonzalez before talks in Palermo, Sicily on November 29. Italy takes over the European Union Presidency from Spain on January 1 Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| French Socialist politician Segolene Royal (C) talks with Italian former Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) and Spanish former Prime Minister Felipe Gonzales (C-R) and Greek Sociatist party president, George Papandreou (R) during the Athens Symposium on 'The future and challenges of the Social -Democrat parties' at Athens Megaron concert Hall on May 12, 2009. AFP PHOTO/ Louisa Gouliamaki Felipe González - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu Felipe González - Romano Prodi.jpg| (I a D) Los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, y de Italia, Romano Prodi (AFP) Felipe González - Mario Monti.jpg| La directora de Le Monde, Natalie Nougayrède (iz) junto al expresidente del Gobierno español Felipe González (c) y el ex primer ministro italiano Mario Monti (d), durante su participación en el coloquio La hoja de ruta para Europa en la Casa de América. EFE Caudillos españoles con mandatarios italianos Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Benito Mussolini - Francisco Franco.jpg| Serrano Súñer, creador del tribunal represor, Francisco Franco y Benito Mussolini. El Español Fuentes Categoría:España-Italia